Captured
by Riyukitsa
Summary: Sango is left to wander the feudal era alone after Naraku's defeat. When she mistakenly begins killing off Sesshomaru's demons, she is forced to pay the price set forth by her hanyou friend's older brother. Bondage, non-con, not too dark but not fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off of this.

Just doin it for shits & giggles ^_^

Also, this is my first posted fanfic so please be gentle with the constructive criticism. I haven't had much chance to edit it, so please alert me to typos or passages that don't make much sense. Thanks for reading!

Summary: What will happen after Sango makes the mistake of angering Lord Sesshomaru? *Not too dark, but some non-con and... eh, idk? Waiting to see the vibes I get back on this and I'll decide whether or not to finish it and where to go with it.

* * *

><p>Black silken sheets were folded over the top of a large blood red comforter, embroidered with black roses along the edges. The four post bed had thin black veils hanging down in between the posts, currently tied at the center to the posts, showing a gorgeous view of the bed as the room's center piece. The rest of the room, with stone walls and floors, was lavishly decorated with tapestries, a full length mirror, and an armoire, among other pieces of furniture. The large wooden door stood perfectly still, until…<p>

"Bang!" The door collided with the stone wall so hard it nearly splintered. Sesshomaru entered the room with a fierce growl. Slamming the door closed behind him, he put his fingers to his temples, trying to massage away the irritation he felt. He opened his eyes and slowly cast a glance around the large master bedroom. He felt another bit of irritation as he looked at the red comforter and black sheets.

When he had been younger, he had been ruthless, evil even. Always wanting to push everyone away so that he, himself, could be alone and be rid of all these annoying people. He had decorated this room long ago to reflect the darker side of him, but now, dressed in white with few other colors, he was attempting to make a different image for his people. Since his father had given everything to eldest son when he passed, Sesshomaru had been forced to step up and take on the role of ruler of their land. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his father had had a weak spot where humans were concerned, and he had since been plagued by their incessant whining and bickering.

He was annoyed by the dark colors on the bed not because he didn't like them, but because they weren't suited for the role that he played now. These colors had been chosen when that darker side of him was allowed to reign. Now, as the leader of his land and people, he had decided to shed that image and accept his responsibility. The air of arrogance and wealth that surrounded him while he elegantly laid enemies to waste was nothing more than a show for his status. For his people to admire him, his servants and demon army to fear him, and for people to leave his lands alone, he would have to play the part of the intelligent and thoughtful "king."

Those small decorations that adorned his room were the remaining pieces of a part of himself that he had locked away. It would come back, occasionally, the urge to just go tear something or someone apart… but he would force those thoughts back down and continue to train his mind on whatever the matter was at hand. For now, though, war had broken out and he was all but at his wit's end when there was a sudden knock on his door.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken hesitantly spoke from the hallway.

The dog demon growled low in his throat, but loud enough for the small demon to hear him. It was a warning that he had better be very careful of the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he spoke much quieter, as if trying to go unnoticed, "the slayer who has been plaguing our lands has been caught. Amidst the battle, we were able to overtake the slayer while they were trying to protect humans from the other side. It seems as though the slayer was unaware of the war being waged here."

Sesshomaru felt his inner demon stirring. "Where is our demon hunter now? And did we ever find out how many of our men were killed?"

"The slayer has claimed 12 demon lives, sir. The war has been waging for 2 weeks, but our only casualties had been humans. Since the slayer's appearance three days ago, 12 demons have been slaughtered." Jaken spoke a bit more clearly now, realizing that Sesshomaru was not as upset as he had been a few moments ago. "We have the slayer chained up in the dungeons. Would you like us to-"

"No!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily at the other side of the door. He knew his men well enough to know that they would be more than happy to kill something that they considered an enemy. It was his turn now to exact some sort of revenge. He needed something to take his frustrations out on. "I will see to the slayer myself and if you so much as attempt to look at our guest, I will make sure that you are chained down there alongside him."

"Actually, my lord, it's a-"

"Enough! Leave me now, Jaken. My patience is wearing thin. I will be down to the dungeons shortly and no one is to bother me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Jaken answered before he turned to leave. Sesshomaru could hear his small footsteps scurrying away to let the others be warned to stay away from the slayer.

As he was changing into something more suited for what he would be doing next, Sesshomaru thought over the events of the past month. The pathetic humans who lived on his land had gone to war with another pathetic group of humans who also lived on a land owned by a demon. He had been tempted to just kill all his worthless humans off in order to abruptly end the war and just go back to keeping the peace at his own castle, but he knew that showing that ruthless side of him would only make other demons try to take him out, lest he become too powerful. There was a balance that the strong, intelligent demons kept. They would try to keep the peace to an extent and as soon as one of them looked to be corrupt, that one would be swiftly dealt with. His thoughts returned to the war at hand.

He hated humans, all of them. Being a great ruler, though, required putting up with those whom you cannot stand. It took patience, but unfortunately for those residing on his land, Seshsomaru was quickly running out of it. And if things could not have been any worse, he was starting to get reports of dead demons from his own army! When he had gone to speak with the demon who owned the land with which his people were warring, the apathetic ruler had explained that the war was between the humans and that he knew his own were far too weak to even attack a demon, let alone kill it. Then, finally, one of his own men had witnessed the attacker: a demon slayer. A demon slayer had been found on _his_ land, killing _his_ demons. He had ordered for the immediate capture of this person (which had taken several days) and told the lowly demons who worked for him to keep the slayer locked up in the dungeons until he was able to deal with them properly.

The slayer would pay for his crimes and Sesshomaru would make sure that he, himself, enjoyed every minute of it. Thinking of the torture of the slayer, he grinned in spite of himself… maybe this would be just what he needed to relieve some of his pressure.

* * *

><p>Sango growled in frustration against her restraints. Sesshomaru's demons had finally been able to capture her, though it had taken them days and cost them several more lives. She didn't care, though, she had simply been traveling through and found a war waging between two different towns. Thinking that if she took some of the demons out of the way, maybe the fight would end, she had immediately began attacking every demon who came her way. It wasn't until her capture by the demons that she realized it had nothing to do with a town being plagued by demons, but had everything to do with ignorant humans who were warring amongst themselves out of selfish greed. The demons had been innocent, as it were, bystanders who were simply watching the humans from afar.<p>

Now here she stood, wrists shackled to the wall above her head and her feet chained to wall behind them, a piece of cloth tied at the back of her neck as a gag to muffle her screams, and nothing on but her torn battle armor, which was practically shredded anyway. She was absolutely furious. Maybe, though it was a slim chance, Sesshomaru would remember her and let her go. Then again, maybe if he remembered her, he would hate her all the more…

She knew she was scared, but she didn't want him to see that. If he did, he would humiliate her. It would be better to let him think her defiant than to take advantage of her. At least if she fought, he wouldn't be nearly as tempted to wear himself out fighting her back.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru quickly cleaned himself off and dressed in a plain pair of black silk pants. There would be no need for any other clothing, seeing as how if he ended up killing the slayer, his clothes would be utterly ruined with blood stains; at least with black, the stains would be less visible.<p>

As he made his way to the dungeons, he let his guards know that under no circumstances should anyone be allowed in the basement level of his castle. "So help me, if one of you enters the dungeons, I will make sure that every one of you is slowly and painfully murdered before I replace the pathetic lot of you with those worthless humans," Sesshomaru explained to a hideous, green demon who looked strangely like an adult sized version of Jakken. Sesshomaru began to descend the stairs through the open down, but then slowly looked back and added, "if those humans continue to war… just kill them off for me. You and the rest of my servants have my permission."

'There,' he thought to himself, 'one problem dealt with and only one left to go.' Sesshomaru followed the candles that had been lit by the slayers captors down the hallway. There was a large open space at the bottom of the staircase where he enjoyed interrogating spies and trespassers while they were helpless yet he had plenty of room to move about. He had torture devices of every kind. No one was ever witness to his methods, but the demons would come down here to bring in prisoners so they knew of what "could" happen if they were to anger their master.

There were also seven individual "dungeons" where prisoners could be held and dealt with personally… or left to rot. From the bottom of the staircase, one would walk directly into the center of the large room, but if they continued forward they would soon come upon a hallway lined with candles. There were three rooms on each side and then one at the very back.

As Sesshomaru neared the end of the hallway, noticing that his demons had placed the slayer in the largest room, the one at the very end of the hallway, he couldn't help but smirk. All of the other dungeons were empty which meant that he and his new toy would have no distractions.

* * *

><p>Sango felt her eyes go wide as the sound of someone walking towards her became clearer. She knew who was now standing outside of her cell. Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe the mess she had let herself get into. Ever since Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha leaving to join Kagome in her time, nobody had heard from the demon, who had taken it upon himself to return to his castle and govern his lands as best as he see fit. Miroku had gone off to join the other monks for further training once his curse was lifted and having a child was not of immediate importance to him. Kirara… Sango cringed internally. Kirara had gone off with Shippo as soon as Sango let the demon cat know that Shippo would now be alone. Sango had been so happy that Shippo and Kirara would have each other, until she was realized she would be alone now. She had been wandering the lands for months, trying to find just the right place to settle down. The problem, though, was that there were no more demon slayers. She didn't fit in anywhere. The only other female who had even been close to her strength, Kagome, had left their time and returned to hers. No male wanted to wed her and no town wanted to keep her but for her services as a slayer. She was not about to stay somewhere that she would not be happy. Now, though, looking back, she realized that she should have just stayed in Kaede's village with Shippo and Kirara. There was no telling what kind of revenge the angry Sesshomaru would enact on behalf of his murdered servants and army.<p>

* * *

><p>Unlocking the cell door, Sesshomaru walked slowly in and then turned around to lock the cell back up. He was not about to let this slayer leave until he was ready to let them go… if they made it out alive, that was.<p>

Once the key was slid back into his pants pocket, he turned around with a stoic look to face the slayer. As his eyes rested on Sango, shackled to the dungeon wall and barely clothed, he felt his heartbeat start racing as certain parts of him began to react. His thoughts immediately turned to those of desire while a certain appendage was starting to harden. He growled low in his throat, warning her that he was in charge. He only wished that he would have known sooner that the slayer was a female, let alone the very same female slayer who had traveled with his half-breed brother. This was almost too good to be true. Not only would he take out his frustrations on her for the demons she had killed, but he would make sure to let her know that she would be paying for following his half-breed brother as well. His day was quickly starting to improve.

He watched her eyes shine with fear and caught the faint whimper that caught in her throat. The more she tried to pull away, the more heated he became. To watch her struggle like that made him anxious with need. With each step he took towards her, she pulled against her restraints as if it would help her escape.

Her arms were pulled up above her head by shackles holding tightly onto her wrists. The shackles that held her ankles pulled them widely apart, letting him see every part of her and making him want nothing more than to rid her of the ridiculous outfit. The slashes in her slayer suit let him see most of her bare breasts which heaved up and down softly as her breathing quickened, not to mention the way they swayed ever so gently when she tried to adjust herself or attempt to escape.

"Sango…" Sesshomaru said softly, walking towards her with a confidence that said she should fear him. "I do not recall giving you permission to come to my land, let alone hurt my men." He could almost feel a smile pulling at his lips the way she let her features reflect her emotions. Eyes wide with fear and the constant attempts to shake herself free of the restraints did nothing but amuse him. Stopping directly in front of her, he reached a hand out to brush a stray strand of her hair away from her face. "I was intending to come here and mercilessly punish the trespasser until they were unable to stand, but I think now… seeing as who you turned out to be… I would much rather torture you with other… 'instruments.'" Sesshomaru smiled ever so faintly as he thought about all the things he would do to her. She was completely helpless, and he was so aroused by that fact that he could barely control his lust.

Letting a hand slide gently down her cheek to her neck, then stopping at her breast, he massaged it lightly, teasing her. When his fingers pinched her nipple and it hardened, he only responded by pinching it tighter, causing his captive to whimper once more as she tried to pull away from him. He let his hand return to those soft caresses of her breast while he leaned in and inhaled her scent, his fangs grazing her neck lightly. She tried to pull back even more, but he reached up with his other hand and grabbed her ponytail, forcing her neck to tilt, allowing him access. His right hand left her breast and moved down to her lower back to hold her steady.

Sango had backed up so far now that she could feel her backside touching the wall. The cool stone only succeeded in causing her to shiver, which made both of her nipples perk up as well as elicited goose bumps all over her body. Her body betrayed her as she felt a familiar heat forming in her lower stomach. She was furious that he would do such things to her while she couldn't stop him. She wasn't able to deny how good it felt, though, and so to hide her desire she continued to twist and squirm in an attempt to make him stop.

Sesshomaru growled viciously as she insisted on making him work for his revenge. He bit down hard on her neck, breaking the skin, in an attempt to show her that he could very well make this painful for her. He could hear her muffled cry and he only bit her harder until he could feel the blood start to flow from her neck. Pulling back, he looked down at her with an angry glare. "I can make this much worse for you if that's what you so desire. For now, I intend it to be slightly painful, but not excruciatingly so. If you insist, however, I will chain you down to that table over there where you will not be able to move and where I can make this as painful on you as I feel is necessary," Sesshomaru explained in a quiet, but angry tone. He had indicated a table in the center of the cell which had cuffs at the top and bottom of the table and a large, adjustable leather strap going across the middle to hold the prisoner down, should they attempt to move in any way.

Sango cringed again, failing miserably in her attempt to come across as strong. He had complete control over her, but what scared her most was wondering what he was going to do with all that control. He could torture her, rape her, murder her or any and all of the above. Her desire had left almost as quickly as it had come, but as she looked at him, that dangerous gleam in his eyes and that body that begged to be touched, she felt herself getting wet again and she hated herself for it. She didn't want to be aroused by him; she was completely terrified.

Sesshomaru held back a grin as he caught her scent spike and, thinking it was due to the thought of being controlled, came up with a new plan. "What's the matter, Sango?" Sesshomaru teased, his deep, sexy voice attempting to rattle her nerves. He leaned in close to where he had recently bitten her to breathe gently against her neck. "Do you fear being controlled?" he whispered softly, "or do you fear that you might enjoy it?" Sango inhaled sharply as her mind played with an image of him forcing himself on her while she was unable to stop him, chained to the table in front of them.

The angle was off, though, and he would have a difficult time doing anything more than simply playing with her. That table must be used for other tortures and it was there that she could picture a demon being tied down and hit with Sesshomaru's whip; that would be far too much for Sango. Her eyes instead drifted to another table, one back in the corner, about half the size of the other but still having the same wrist and ankle cuffs. Surely he didn't harm innocent children…

Sesshomaru caught the direction of her wandering eyes and grinned wickedly. "Oh, so that is what you want?" He saw the confusion in her eyes as she turned to face him. "You don't know what that device is for? Here… let me show you," he whispered darkly before releasing her from her ankle shackles and then her wrists. He quickly grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her back as he forced her to walk in front of him towards the small table. She moved slowly at first, but when she would try to stop or run in the other direction, he would quickly shove her forward and growl that feral growl to show her that he had no intentions of letting her go that easily.

As soon as they reached the table, Sesshomaru let go of Sango's hands. "Now climb up on the table," he instructed. She glanced back at him and then moved her hand up to remove her gag. Sesshomaru moved faster than she could blink as he grabbed each of her wrists with his own hands and kept her face to face with him. "Do not play with me, my pet. Do as I say and I assure that this night can bring much pleasure for the both of us. Now, climb up on the table and do not touch anything else." He abruptly let go of her wrists and watched as she turned around, leaving the cloth that had been muffling her cries alone. Slowly, she climbed onto the table, but was only able to sit on her hands and knees for how small the width and length of the table was. It was then that she realized what exactly he meant to do to her here.

Before she could slide her body back off, he had already moved silently behind her and hooked her feet into two of the cuffs. She began to whimper again as she watched him come around to face her and grab her wrists, roughly pulling them into place and locking them in cuffs as well. Her shins laid flat against the table while her stomach and chest were elevated and her arms pulled almost straight down. The cuffs binding her feet came from the table itself, but the ones on her wrists had chains about 5 inches long coming from the table and connecting to the cuffs in order to let her move her hands to support her weight.

Sesshomaru stepped back a moment to admire his work and almost laughed at the look of fear on her face. She whimpered again and he held up a hand to let it gently caress her check. "Shhh… Don't waste your energy just yet." He smirked as he let his claws extend just slightly, showing off his dog demon abilities. Walking to her side, he gently raked his claws down her back, effectively destroying the rest of her outfit and letting the shreds of black material fall off of her quietly.

Once the scraps of her bodysuit lay on the floor in pieces, he walked back to face her and smirked. "I never imagined a human could have such a desirable body." Her eyes met his and he took that moment, while her chin was up, to glance down at her chest and admire how nicely her large breasts hung beneath her. He had noticed it earlier, that she was much larger in that area than she appeared, but once he removed the suit which held her curves so tightly that one would imagine what was underneath, he realized that she had been intentionally trying to hold them down so that she could move faster while fighting.

"So long as you are here, Sango," he spoke to her in that authoritative voice, "I will see to it that you never cover any of your assets again." He smiled cruelly at her as he watched her jerk her wrists on their chains in an attempt to cover her chest with her hands. The chains were not nearly long enough, though, and he thanked the heavens for that.

Continuing his inspection of her body, he began to walk slowly around, caressing her from her back down to her calves, paying special attention to her soft backside. He gave her butt a nice squeeze before moving on. She tried to move away from his every touch, but she had nowhere to go and he felt a rush of power over her helplessness. As he continued to appreciate her body, he felt himself getting harder at the thought of what he could do to that body. Circling back around to the front, he put his hand underneath her chin and forced her face to tilt upwards to meet his gaze. "Sango, Sango, Sango… the things that I will do to you, you have no idea. All alone, you are, so no one will come looking for you. You are mine now, pet. And I intend to keep every bit of you for myself while I punish you here in these dungeons and possibly… later in my personal chambers." He touched his lips gently to her forehead once he had finished then pulled back.

"I shall go let my servants know that I will be spending the rest of the evening down here and that they are not to disturb us. Until then, try not to damage those lovely wrists too much by trying to escape. Trust me, if I come back to find you freed," his eyes turned dark and his stoic expression returned, "you _will_ regret it, my Sango."

* * *

><p>Sango breathed a sigh of relief the moment he was gone. She could hear his footsteps echoing down the hallway. She knew she had to find some way to release herself before he got back.<p>

Pulling at her wrists again, she realized that the locked metal cuffs were loose around her actual wrists, but still not wide enough to fit her hand through. She cursed in frustration. All this moving about was causing loose strands of her dark, black hair to fall around her face as her hair tie came closer and closer to falling out of her hair completely. Sweat was forming slowly on her body as her nerves ran rampant, trying to come up with a solution and fast.

She could hear him coming back down the hallway and she immediately ceased all movement. She had been left alone for several minutes and she hadn't realized how tired her arms were getting. Laying her body down, she found she was only able to rest comfortably with her breasts pressed against the cold, metal table, and thighs and lower torso folded up over her calves, leaving her backside out in plain view. She didn't want to lay this way; she wanted to hold herself up. She was weak, though, from being held against the wall for several hours, waiting for Sesshomaru's return from the town. The fighting to free her hands hadn't helped either. 'It's hopeless,' she thought grimly. Sesshomaru was attractive, of course, but there was no way she would be his "pet." Sango would rather die than admit defeat of any kind.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had heard her moving around, the chains clinking noisily against the table. He sighed and shook his head. She would never learn… well, he hoped she would learn. If she never learned, then she would be stuck down here for the rest of her days. His new personal goal, the more he had contemplated the idea of keeping his new pet, seemed to be to tame her well enough to where he could bring her to bed with him, in his own room.<p>

As he drew closer to her cell, the clinking stopped and he smirked, realizing that she was beginning to understand her place. She would be much better off pleasing him than angering him.

Stepping slowly into the room, he felt his erection come back to life with just a glance in her direction. Her body was seated so perfectly that it was all he could do to not make his way over and take her from behind like the dog demon that he was. He would be gentle, slow. He would make her want him, make her beg for more. Then he would take her like a true demon, making her need him, thrusting into her while he would nip and bite at her neck from behind. He would take her again and again, every way he could think of.

Walking gently, he approached her from behind. He found that he kept glancing at her perfectly sculpted backside and cursed himself for not being stronger. She was a human! How could she command so much desire from him?

Reaching a hand out, he gently ran his fingertips down her spine causing her to shiver ever so lightly. It was enough to make him clench his teeth. Here he stood, in nothing but a pair of black, silk pants, fighting with himself over the decision to take the slayer now, or make her wait.

Sango held back a moan as he touched her. She could picture him though she couldn't see him, his chiseled features and the powerful aura around him that made her beg him to take her. She was trying so hard not to give in, knowing that he was not planning on making this easy for her. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking about his long, white hair falling over his shoulders in contrast to his tanned skin. His flawless features were shown not only in his face, but in his arms and torso. Every time he moved, the muscles would flex and show the depth of their perfection. He was gorgeous, yes, but he was also dangerous. Sango had to reason this with herself while she was chained down, naked to a table in front of him, leaning forward to expose to him her more intimate parts.

Sesshomaru let his fingers trail down to her entrance where he rubbed his fingers back and forth lightly against her slit. She was already wet for him and to take advantage of this opportunity, he slowly slid two fingers deep inside of her. He felt her tense and try to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. Gently, he lifted his right hand, his free hand, to her right hip and gripped it tightly, enabling her to even so much as lean forward. Slowly, methodically, he pulled the two fingers all the way out, then slid them back in. He could hear her moans and whimpers as he did something to her that no man had done before. He slipped those two digits in and out, in and out, feeling her clench and trying to push him out. She would not succeed.

Sango moaned at the feeling inside of her. She had never been with a man and had surely never been touched like this. Her nerves were making her clench, but the pleasure was making her wet. After several more torturously slow repetitions of Sesshomaru sliding his fingers in and out of her, she finally started to push back, ever so slightly, onto his hand. Her hips were rising to meet his gentle thrusts as her body begged for more pleasure. He was teasing her, making her ache so that she would have no choice but to ask him to continue.

He felt his blood boil at her movements. Tiny whimpers and moans were getting caught at her gag and he smirked, thrusting his fingers in and out faster. He could picture her face from where he was standing. She would be biting down on the piece of cloth while a thin layer of perspiration was coating her body, making her glisten. Her hair, which had all but fallen out of its tie, would be hanging loosely about her face, save for the small bit still being held in the ponytail. Her hands had clenched into small fists while her body rocked back and forth gently, leaving a very desirable view of her breasts to be seen, swaying back and forth with the rhythm.

Wanting to do more, he got down on his knees and slowly let his fingers part her entrance lips. Gently, methodically, he began licking her, letting his tongue slide in, out, and around, attempting to taste every drop of her wetness. The hand that had been on her waist was now on her upper thigh, holding her lower body still for him while he pushed her back up into her earlier position. She was once again on all fours, her stomach, chest, and hips raised up from the table for easier access to him.

Sango gasped as she felt his tongue searching her. It felt so good and at the same time, so odd a sensation. She felt herself getting close to something, but she wasn't sure what. Still a virgin, Sango had only had fantasies of such things. Her body felt as though it would explode from the pleasure and she was almost praying it would. She had lost control of her body as her heart started pounding, blood started racing, and she was feeling physically hotter each and every second. Almost panting, she whimpered again and again, knowing he could hear her. His torturously slow movements were causing her to become slightly delirious with pleasure.

Sesshomaru couldn't hide his grin as he continued to tease her with his tongue. Sliding his fingers back in, he tilted his head ever so slightly to lick in front of them, letting his tongue move back and forth across her clit. He felt her body tense and he took that time to move his tongue faster, knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

Sango screamed out as she came for the first time, her body rocking ever so slightly back and forth as waves of pleasure washed over her. She couldn't control herself as she felt her body go numb from the sensation. Once she felt Sesshomaru pull away, her body temporarily collapsed and she let her legs and hips fold to rest on her calves while her chest pressed against the cold stone once more. The cool rock beneath her felt amazing next to her blazing skin. She could barely hear Sesshomaru as he stood back, laughing lightly at the situation.

He was more than pleased with himself. She had ultimately surrendered to him and he had won; making her orgasm was proof of that. She was his now and if she continued to be this easy to please, she would most certainly become his…

Sango could hardly catch her breath as Sesshomaru made his way to the front of the table again. Getting down on his knees, once more, he put one hand on the front of the table and the other hand on her gag. "Listen carefully, Sango. I do not want to hear a single sound from you. I am going to pull the cloth from your lips for just a moment and if you can keep quiet, I will leave it off. Do you understand?" Sango nodded.

Gently, Sesshomaru pulled the gag down from her lips to let it hang loosely around her neck. A moment later, he let his lips touch hers and forced them open with his tongue. He growled softly at the thought of her tasting herself and he continued to forcefully ravage her mouth. Though she did not close her lips, she repeatedly tried to pull back. There would be nowhere for to go, but it angered Sesshomaru that she was even trying. One hand slid to the back of her head where he held her still and continued to kiss her while the other hand moved to grope one of her breasts.

It took all of Sango's strength not to moan at the feeling of him touching her like that again. She let him have his way with her, hoping that she could keep her mouth shut long enough to rid herself of the gag.

He knew she was barely holding herself back. He could feel it in the way that she gave in and opened up to him; she was getting wet again. Feeling unusually evil, Sesshomaru gave her nipple a hard pinch that caused her to moan loudly, if just for a moment. Sango tried to stop it as suddenly as she had begun, but Sesshomaru had already made up his mind. His little trick had worked and before she could stop him, he was sliding the piece of cloth back into her mouth and standing up.

He looked down at her, grinning, as he wiped his lower lip with one finger. "You taste delicious, Sango, but you couldn't obey me. Too bad… I was actually looking forward to hearing those lovely moans of yours while I take you from behind. But, alas, there is always tomorrow. Now," Sesshomaru began, making his facial expression more serious, "since you are more than ready for me and I am… well," he looked down at his erection which was bulging again his silk pants and would have been much more noticeable had the pants not been so constricting, "I think we can finally get around to what I've been wanting to do since I first touched you."

Moving to stand behind her, Sesshomaru untied his pants and let them drop to the floor. Kicking them aside, he stood there completely naked behind her, his impressive erection freed. The table was the perfect height to where he could slip inside of her and begin without little to no effort on his part and an inability to escape on hers.

Grabbing his throbbing cock with one hand, he rubbed it against her soaking wet entrance, teasing her while also trying to ready the both of them. The wetter they both were, the easier it would be. As he continued these small strokes, he could hear her cries of protest and see her shaking her head 'no.'

"What's wrong, slayer?" He feigned sympathy. "Is this not what you want?" He slid the tip of himself inside of her and smirked at her gasp. "You know, I am sure those demons did not wish for death, just as I never wished for a hanyou brother. Your cries of protest will not stop what is going to happen to you. I'm sorry you feel that way, but I intend on punishing you however I see fit and I feel that this will give us both much more satisfaction than simply torturing you until you pass out from blood loss." He was being vicious, he knew it. But the other side of him was taking over, telling him to exact revenge and take what he wanted from her. He would never hurt her too badly by doing this, of course, but she was in no position to bargain and she would have to learn that soon enough.

He pulled out slowly and began rubbing himself against her slit to make her suffer as he enjoyed the sounds of her whimpering. "Slayer, I will not harm you. I promise you that it will feel great if you would relax. These things are so much less painful for both parties involved if you will just give in." He watched as she continued to shake her head and try to pull away from him. The commotion she was making was beginning to annoy him and he had just about had it with her when another idea came to his mind.

"If you are so against this, Slayer, I will find another way, but are you sure? Are you truly not ready for me here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Sango nodded and Sesshomaru sighed. "Then you leave me no choice, Slayer, seeing as how I must do something to punish you…." Once more he pushed the tip of his member inside of her and then slid out, rubbing his entire length up and down her slit, soaking his cock with her own juices. "I really hate to do this, Slayer, as I know that you will have no experience in this, but I really am out of options."

Sango had gone cold, dreading what he was about to do; he was going to do it against her will. Why had he even asked if he planned on just taking advantage of her anyway? She was no longer moaning and sweating, heartbeat racing. Now she was cold, anxious, and completely turned off. Well, maybe not completely. She did want to do more things with him, seeing as how his last little "torture session" had ended so pleasurably for her, but she didn't want him to take her virginity without any say on the matter from her.

Sesshomaru reached up and placed a hand on either side of her butt and let his fingers rub gently over the soft, pale skin before he slowly pulled them apart, giving himself some room. Stepping forward, he let one hand drop back down to his member so that he could guide himself in. As wet as he was from her juices, he knew that she would feel no pain, only a bit of discomfort. Placing his member at the entrance to her back door, he pushed gently until the head had slid in, followed by the rest of his cock. Being so wet when he thrust into her, he had unintentionally inserted almost his entire length into her ass. Marveling at the tightness and how good she felt, he could barely stop himself from ramming her until she was so sore she wouldn't be able to stand. Biting his lip, he slowly pushed the rest of himself inside of her and held still, waiting for her to readjust.

Sango felt him press the tip of his cock against her back entrance and before she could so much as protest, he had slid himself completely inside of her, filling her to the hilt. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her and though it didn't hurt, she still tried to pull away from him. Leaning forward ever so slightly, she felt him sliding out of her and she wanted to moan at just how good it actually felt.

Sesshomaru had barely noticed her moving until he felt the tightness of her sliding off of him. Gently, with both hands on her hips, he easily pulled her back onto him. "Shhh…" He hushed her quiet whimpering. "I assure you it will feel much better if you will stay calm and relax."

Sango had made only the slightest whimper of protest when he pulled her back onto his length. She could feel her body heating up and her blood racing when she felt his gentle movements. She didn't want this, though and tried to pull away again, leaning forward to the point that she had let him slide halfway out. She let out a small moan against the gag until she felt his hands on her hips tighten their grip before he pulled her back, hard. She could feel her bottom pressed flush against his body and his thick, long cock throbbing against the tight walls of her ass. She loved how he felt inside of her. The heat he created between the two of them made her hot and she cursed herself for actually enjoying the feeling of having him fill her like this.

Sesshomaru could hardly think as he seated himself completely inside of her; forcing himself to take it slow and torture her instead of fucking her as hard and fast as he could. Pulling his entire length out and then sliding it all the way back in, he repeated this movement several times as his grip on her waist tightened.

Sango was moaning and whimpering loudly through her gag, her fists balled up against the table and her body becoming overly heated once more as she felt it betray her. It had felt so odd at first, but then… she couldn't describe the feeling as he slid his thick member in and out of her. She was moaning and pushing her body back against his, wanting to feel all of him. She was practically begging for him to fuck her harder… until he did, of course.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore. She felt too good for him to be torturing them both like this. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he let his other hand grip what was left of her bound hair and began thrusting himself in and out as hard and fast as he could. Her cries of pain went unnoticed as he felt himself getting close to his release. She was so tight, he loved the feel of her around him, gripping his cock every time he slid out and back in.

Sango was whimpering and begging him to stop but every sound came out muffled. Her body had tensed up and she couldn't relax now. She felt like he was tearing her apart as he continued on ruthlessly.

As he neared his own orgasm, Sesshomaru thrusted relentlessly into his new pet. Reaching his peak, the dog demon dug his claw-like nails into the soft skin of the slayer before him and let his seed spray into her while he continued thrusting until he was completely spent.

Breathing a little heavier than before, Sesshomaru retracted his claws and slipped himself out. It had been much better than he had thought it would be. In the back of his mind he couldn't resist the urge to make her his pet permanently. She had been so responsive to his every touch…

Sango whimpered at the loss of contact as he pulled away. She had never had sex before, let alone like that, and she couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably at the odd sensations her body was feeling afterwards. She heard him laugh lightly and assumed it was at her expense.

"What's the matter, slayer?" He teased her in that calm, deep voice of his. "I had thought you rather enjoyed that. Are you upset because you want more?"

She mumbled something in the gag and shook her head "no," but Sesshomaru only grinned as he stood beside her, letting one of his hands rest in her hair, his long fingers gently twisting the locks around his digits.

"Oh my, I'm afraid I didn't catch that," the dog demon feigned sympathy. "Too bad, because I was actually going to let you off easy tonight… but if you insist…" Sango was in shock for a moment as he undid her wrist and ankle restraints, allowing her to stand up from the table. "There is only one thing that can save you for this evening; beg me for forgiveness and admit that you are mine. Well, I mean to say, you already are mine, but I would love to hear it come from your lips, slayer."

Sango took a moment to make sure she was hearing him correctly. So she had either two choices, to accept him or deny him but both would end up with her being stuck here as his little play thing? That made up her mind right away. If she was stuck here either way, she would be damned if she would willingly give herself over to her captor.

Shaking hands reached up to remove the piece of cloth that had held in her cries of pain just moments ago. Pulling the tied cloth down to hang around her neck, Sango looked up at the dog demon and responded in the best way she saw fit, "Fuck you and fuck being your pet. I do not belong to you and I never will, you filthy mutt!"

As soon as the words left Sango's mouth, she realized the mistake she had made. Immediately, Sesshomaru's features hardened and his expression turned stoic.

"Have it your way, you disgusting human. And to think… I was going to... You will not have it so easy from here on out, my little pet, I can assure you of that." Before Sango could comprehend what was happening, Sesshomaru had her chained to the wall once more with the gag returned to its rightful place. Grabbing each of her wrists and pinning them to the wall, he leaned in to growl in her ear.

"Accept your fate, slayer. You killed my demons and this is your punishment. You will not escape, you cannot overpower me and you _will_ be broken by me. I am looking forward to the day when I can ravage that tempting body of yours and that day is coming ever closer. Until you can admit defeat, however, you will be stuck in this dungeon for nothing more than my personal amusement. When the day finally comes that you bow down to me, your punishments will be much less severe," He spoke calmly, but with a definite hint of anger in his voice. Leaning closer, he nuzzled her neck once before he left only to be close enough to whisper into her ear, "think about it, slayer. You've already been stripped of your pride; what are you fighting for?" And with that, he was gone. All that was left was the banging of the heavy metal door that led to her personal prison…

* * *

><p>Sango couldn't sleep like this, standing up and chained to a wall. Why had she let her pride get the better of her? She could be sleeping in a bed right now and have a possible chance at escape. Now she would have to earn his trust completely before he would make such an offer again. 'Dammit,' she began to mentally lecture herself, 'this is what you get for rushing into a battle unprepared… always so eager to kill something and where has it gotten you? Chained down in the basement of one of your best friend's mortal enemies with a sore ass and probably much more to come.'<p>

She battled internally on what to do as she felt her exhaustion wearing on her. Giving in seemed logical, but she was a proud woman and even the _thought_ of surrendering was somewhat devastating. Her body aching from her fight that morning, though, and Sesshomaru's "punishment" that evening had her physically exhausted. Finally her eyes closed as she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slammed open the door at the top of the basement and growled in anger. Making his way through the quiet castle, he fumed all the way up to the master bedroom. He was just waiting for some unlucky demon to encounter him so that he could physically take his anger on somebody. He would have done it to the demon slayer downstairs, but he had been so taken aback by her words that he hadn't known what to do.<p>

Now he regretted not making her fear him even more. "Congratulations, Sesshomaru," he spoke aloud to himself in his giant bedroom, "you have succeeded in scaring away the first woman you have touched in ages. Maybe if you hadn't raped her-" he let his anger get the better of him as he punched the stone wall; not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to bring him back to reality. "She invaded _my lands,_ killed _my men_ and I shouldn't punish her for her crimes?" He was struggling on this issue more than he had intended. Why did the slayer have to be her? Why did it have to be someone he knew, had lusted after? Why the _hell _did it have to be a woman!

As a ruler, he was distinguished and decidedly moral. He had to set an example for his people and for all those whom he worked with. It was imperative that he not show weakness but also act like an upstanding citizen whenever necessary. This was his huge debate: did he win her over with kindness, or punish her like the ruthless demon he was?

Gods, he wanted her and badly. But he also wanted her to accept him, to enjoy the things he would do to her and realize her place in regards to him. How would she accept it if he didn't force it, though?

Sesshomaru's head was spinning and he had to lay down on his bed to keep from falling over. "You refused to take a mate and get close to anyone for fear of them being a weakness. Now look at you, sexually frustrated and wanting to rape your hanyou brother's friend. What do you plan on doing now, you idiot?" He would have to get back to himself on that. At least he hadn't lost control in front of his prisoner…

* * *

><p>**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm trying to figure out if I want to keep going with this story or not. I've been writing stories for years, but never got the nerve to actually post anything. If I don't suck too horribly, maybe I can post some others! :) **<p> 


End file.
